


yuri on love

by Skathii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek visits Japan, Viktor is an overly protective dad, and Yuuri is a matchmaking mom, and we're in for a cute ride, little babus fall in love, skating family, where
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skathii/pseuds/Skathii
Summary: He should be upset. He should be angry.
But as he stood, staring at Yuri Plisesky on the podium, Otabek couldn't help but smile.-------(Where Yuri and Otabek slowly start to realize their feelings for each other, much to the dismay of Viktor and the delight of Yuuri.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest gays on ice hell.  
> This isn't really long enough to be a chapter, but I wanted to get it out early for Christmas! Have a good holiday everyone!
> 
> This should be a lot of fun.

He should be upset. He should be angry.

But as he stood, staring at Yuri Plisesky on the podium, Otabek couldn't help but smile.

  
  
  


Yuri squinted at the bright lights and camera flashes that sent little pieces of white fuzz flying around the edges of his periphery.

Make sure to smile for the camera, Yakov had told him. So he did, that same smile that he always used for the press.

He won gold. He had beat that piggy and JJ too. He should be happy. 

Yet Yuri found himself scouring the faces of the crowd that gathered in the stands. For who? Grandpa? No. 

And then there he was. Yuri's eyes stopped their frantic search, and his heart was a little bird trying to fly right out of his chest.

 

Otabek.

 

The older man leaned against a wall with a smile touching the edges of his lips as he looked straight back at Yuri. 

Yuri couldn't stop looking at Otabek, couldn't stop the rush of pure exhilaration and fondness that overcame his features in front of all to see. Yakov and Mila and Georgi and everyone else were sure to give him shit afterwards, but he didn't care.

Right now, all that mattered was Otabek.

  
  
  


"Have you noticed something a bit off with Yurio?" Yuuri dug his hand into his pocket, sticking his index finger into the little hole fraying in the lining. He wasn't sure that it was his place to bring it up, but it was something that had been bugging him for a while.

"What do you mean?" Viktor turned his full gaze on Yuuri, hand rubbing Makkachin's ear. It still startled him whenever those seafoam eyes stared at him with such intensity, as if whatever Yuuri was about to say was the most important thing in the world. Would he ever get used to it?

"Well, I just mean," Yuuri brought his other hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I don't know. He's just. Less angry than normal."

"And that's a bad thing?" A laugh tinted Viktor's voice, making Yuuri's cheeks heat up.

"No. It's just. Not like him. He's been spacing out a lot. Broody. Staring into the distance?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Viktor's shaking head. "What, you haven't noticed?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Viktor rested a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and squeezed it. "It's a lot of pressure to only be 15 and already have a gold. I'm sure he's just wondering where to go from here, if he can ever match it. I often had similar thoughts."

Yuuri's hand trailed down from his neck to rest over Viktor's.

"I'm just worried." 

"I know, love." Viktor leaned in close, long eyelashes only inches away from brushing Yuuri's cheek. "We'll just have to do our best to watch over him while he's in Japan."

Whatever Yuuri was about to say was gone forever as Viktor pressed his lips against his own.

  
  
  


When asked, Yuri would say he was only in Japan because Viktor had offered to train him a bit. It wasn't like he wanted to be there. He especially didn't miss the stupid lovebirds or anything. Nope. Definitely not.

It also had nothing to do with the fact that Otabek had told Yuri that he was planning on spending some time in Japan, in Hasetsu no less.

After the Grand Prix, that stupid piglet decided to have a repeat of last year. Yuri would have expected Viktor to take care of him and make sure Yuuri didn't drink too much again. Instead, the old man had almost encouraged Yuuri to "cut loose" and enjoy himself. That asshole. 

Of course, it had been up to Yuri to take care of the katsudon, helping him walk, smacking the drinks away that magically appeared in Yuuri’s hand, yelling at him that he had had too much. It's not like Yuri had plans of his own or had wanted to spend time with his own friend. Instead, he got to try to force Yuuri to keep his clothes on when Chris showed up with pole dancing part 2.

At the end of the night, the dummy had invited everyone to stay at his family's onsen. And then he threw up in a trashcan. Yuri cursed at him from here to Russia as he held the older man's hair back.

That was the last straw. Yuri shoved the drunk mess at Viktor and demanded that he take him back to their dumb room.

No one had expected anything to come of that invitation to Japan, seeing as Yuuri was drunk off his ass.

So when the text from Otabek came, Yuri dropped his phone on his own foot in front of the entire Katsuki family (including Viktor).

  
_I'll be in Japan in a week._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek finally makes it Japan.  
> Yuuri sees the moment two people fall in love (spoiler, so does Viktor).

He stepped off the jet bridge into the airport. Normally he’d be feeling a bit disoriented and cranky after such a long flight. But after turning on his phone, Otabek Altin couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across his lips. Each buzz of his phone made the smile grow even more. His Russian fairy sure was impatient, wasn’t he?

  
  
  
  


Otabek was going to be here.  _ Here.  _

In Japan. 

To...visit? To relax? To see the Katsudon and the cherry blossoms and the skating legend that was Viktor? And maybe, just maybe, to see Yuri.

Yuri wasn’t about to let himself think about that just yet though. After all, Otabek was going to be here any minute, and Yuri wasn’t going to let him see him as anything but cool as all hell.

Actually, Otabek was suppose to already be here. The clock over the entryway to the onsen showed that he was about 20 minutes late, and dammit, it was making Yuri anxious.

The others-- Viktor and the Katsuki family unit who didn’t suck as much and especially the katsudon with his stupid puppy eyes-- kept walking by to glance in on the entry hall, probably to see if Otabek was there yet or not. Those assholes weren’t very good at keeping their giggling to themselves. Yeah, Yuri was pacing up and down the entry hall, so what? It was none of their damn business.

Through a series of sparsely detailed texts, Otabek had told him that he didn’t want a ride from the airport. Instead, he was going to rent a bike and drive over and be there by 5. It was already 5:25.

Otabek was only suppose to stay for a week, and dammit this was cutting into the 175 hours and 30 minutes Yuri was going to have him here, not that Yuri was counting. 

What if Otabek had gotten into an accident? What if he was lying on the side of the road, calling out Yuri’s name? What if--

Katsuki barreled into the entry hall, nearly running into Yuri, eyes wide and cheeks flustered and Viktor in tow. Yuri huffed.

“What do you want?”

“He’s here!!” Katsuki’s voice squeaked at the end. The back of Yuri’s neck tingled as his eyes grew to match the older man’s. 

The door opened behind Yuri, releasing a breath of cold spring air on Yuri’s back. Shit.

Shit shit shit shit. 

His heart beat in synchronization with his cursing. Yuri wavered for a moment. After the past couple of months after the Grand Prix, how would Otabek have changed? Would his hair be longer? Would he still smell of spicy tea?

Yuri swallowed hard and schooled his face into his normal scowl. 

_ Don’t be so dumb.  _

He started turning slowly around towards the doorway, fumbling his way to something close to normal.

“Yuratchka.” 

And with that one utterance, normal seemed way too hard. The voice rumbled deep in the man’s throat, and it was the same as Yuri remembered from that time after the Grand Prix, and it was too much to pretend.

Yuri spun on his toes, only taking a second to take in Otabek. The older man looked a bit disheveled, slicked back hair rumpled from the bike helmet, no doubt. 

Otakbek was the kind of guy who was almost always stoic, never letting his face reveal his emotions, not like Yuri did. In fact, when Yuri really thought about it, Otabek only ever seemed to smile whenever they were together. Right now, Otabek didn’t even try to hide the smile that lit his features. 

It was like being home. 

“Hey.”

The scowl on Yuri’s face was long forgotten, replaced with an open mouth stare and then a grin as he threw himself at Otabek’s arms. 

Otabek caught him with a grunt. The smell of cinnamon clung to his shirt, and Yuri gave himself time to just breath it in.

“Beka. I missed you.”

A hand carded through Yuri’s hair, stopping at the base of his neck. Otabek’s other arm snaked around his shoulders, pulling him closer until Otabek’s face rested against Yuri’s hair. Yuri felt the rise of Otabek’s chest as he inhaled deeply.

“Yura, I missed you too.”

Yuri let himself just hold and be held.

From somewhere over by the hallway, someone cleared their voice. Yuri froze.

Oh shit. The katsudon and the old man were still here, weren’t they?

Yuri sprang to life, leaping away from Otabek. Katsuki laughed awkwardly.

“Oh, Otabek, so good to see you.” 

Otabek returned the greeting as Yuri fumed. Dammit, they were always ruining things.

  
  
  
  
  


Yuuri Katsuki could not believe his eyes. 

Sure, Yurio had been acting a little strangely, what with his pacing and fumbling and ongoings. Yuri had chalked that up to nerves. The kid didn’t really have a lot of friends, so of course he would be nervous for Otabek’s visit. And when Otabek turned out to be late? Yuuri checked on him twice as much to make sure Yurio was doing okay. (He might have also been spying on the road from another room to keep an eye out for Otabek, but he could not confirm nor deny that.)

But this? This was something different. 

The way Yuri’s face melted when Otabek said his name, how he jumped into his arms, the way they stood there, basking in each other’s presence.

Yuri was in love.

With the person who was probably his best friend. 

The revelation left Yuuri wide eyed and shocked and worried for little Yurio. At least, until he saw the look on Otabek’s face as he held Yurio. Yuuri might not have been that experienced in love, but he could decipher that look anywhere. 

 

Pure, unfiltered adoration. 

 

It was almost blinding, and it made Yuuri’s heart swell. Even if he could be a bit of a brat, Yurio deserved this. He deserved someone who cared about him so much. Yuuri would make sure of it.

As he gaped, he could feel Viktor twitch under his grasp until finally Yuuri turned back to look at the Russian. They locked eyes for a second. Tension surround Viktor’s eyes. Viktor cleared his throat rather loudly, pulling Otabek and Yurio back into reality. 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side. What was this? 

“Oh, Otabek, so good to see you.” Viktor’s voice sounded steady, maybe even normal to others, but Yuuri recognized the cold undertone. 

Viktor tugged his arm from Yuuri’s grasp and strode over to stand next to Yurio who now stood a couple of meters away from Otabek. Or so Yuuri thought until Viktor continued walking until he was in between Yurio and Otabek so that almost all of Yurio was hidden behind Viktor. Yuuri followed at a short distance without thinking about it, and so he was able to see the smile on Viktor’s face that contrasted with the tension in his eyes.

“Welcome to Japan.”

Viktor’s hand balled into a fist at his side as he looked Otabek in the eye. Viktor started to raise his fist.

Oh shit, whatever was happening, it wasn’t going to be good. 

Yuuri needed to do something, and quick. He grabbed the Russian man’s fist, and in the same movement, pulled Viktor into a tight hug. The look was completed with a silly grin at Viktor and then Otabek.

  
“Errr, does anyone want dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, in case you're wondering, Yuuri's internal dialogue during the distraction is basically "heck yeah, I'm so good at this distraction thing, 10 points to me". I tried really hard to work it in, but it just wasn't happening. OH WELL.
> 
> And here we see the birth of overprotective dad Viktor. huehue
> 
> I've created a playlist of 90s romcom songs because that's my headcanon for these two dorks.


End file.
